Blue Jeans
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: We need something, like lovers do, kitten. -Lai Guanlin- Produce 101 Season 2 present, Guanlin/Jihoon. Guanhoon. Panwink.


Aku melihatnya. Melihatnya lagi dan tidak pernah bosan untuk menatapnya dari jauh meski kau sangat mengenalnya.

Seorang pria tampan, tinggi, dan badan tegap hingga semua orang pun menatapnya dalam pujaan yang tak hentinya. Bibirnya tebal diselipkan rokok keparat yang benar – benar ingin kucium jika melihatnya.

Dia si pria nakal itu. Semua orang menyebutnya itu.

Pria keparat yang melantarkan pasangannya dulu.

Pria bajingan yang sudah mengambil hatiku seutuhnya, membuatku jatuh cinta dengan perlakuan dingin yang selalu menjadi makanan sehari – hariku.

Memakai jins biru dengan kaus putih tipis, dan menenteng jaket kulit hitamnya. Oh, jangan lupa dengan ia yang sedang merokok sekarang. Si bajingan itu menatapku dengan dalam, seperti ia bersiap menangkap mangsanya yang siap dalam terkaman.

"Kutinggal dulu, hm." Temanku meninggalkanku seraya ia melihat lelaki itu yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Menungguku, hm?" ia bertanya dalam tatapan dalam, lalu mengecupku dalam.

Aku bisa merasakan sisa – sisa asam rokok di bibir tebalnya, dan lidah tebalnya menjilat bibirku yang tipis.

Aku tidak menjawab lalu tetap berjalan di samping. Kami memiliki kelas yang sama hari ini. "Orang – orang melihat kita," ujarku bergetar karena melihat tatapan mereka yang tajam kepadaku.

Beberapa orang mengatakan aku terlalu polos untuk bersanding dengannya, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa aku murahan, ada juga mengatakan bahwa aku adalah ajang permainannya. Tapi dengan ia menatapku, ia meyakinkanku dalam pertanyaan yang penuh di kepalaku.

"Hari ini di ruang audio visual, hm?"

"Ya, Guanlin." Aku melihatnya menyeringai, menatapku, lalu menarikku ke ruangan audio visual yang kosong, mungkin kita terlalu pagi untuk menerima jam pelajaran pertama.

"Tidak ada orang," ujarku.

"Ya,"

"Kita harus memanfaatkannya, hm." Hawa dingin menyelimutiku dalam ketakutan. Kalian perlu tahu, bahwa ruangan ini temaram, tapi aku bisa melihat kilatan mata Guanlin yang menatapku tajam, dan seringaiannya untuk siap menerkamku.

Ia menarikku ke arah barisan terpojok, mendorongku, menciumku dengan dalam, hingga aku mendesah karena terlalu kaget. "Kau tahu, aku bisa memakanmu di depan orang – orang tadi," ucapnya dengan nada serius, hingga tubuhku bergetar.

Semua yang ia lakukan, itu adalah seperti penghantar listrik yang menyetrumku, tanpa peringatan sekalipun.

Menciumku dalam, hingga aku tidak bisa bernapas, dan kau tahu bahwa aku perlu tenaga untuk memukulmu dan mengambil napas di sela –sela ciuman kita yang benar – benar panas. Hingga tubuhku bergetar, menerima perlakuannya.

"Matamu bergetar, Jihoon." Seringaian yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya, seperti menjatuhkan harga diriku. Aku tidak sejalang itu, hm. Tapi, jujur aku benar – benar jalang jika bersamanya.

"Kau menyebut dirimu jalang, sayang?" tanya menatapku melepaskan ciuman kami dan lagi – lagi menyeringai. Simpan seringaianmu, keparat.

"Jawab aku, Jihoon." Ia menyentak tubuhku, hingga membuatku bergetar, dan aku berkedip ketakutan. Jujur, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawannya ataupun mengeluarkan suara.

"H—hm," gumamku berani.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, sayang."

"Ya, Guanlin."

"Wow, _quiet intens._ " Matanya menatapku hingga aku bergetar.

"Aku kira kau polos, Jihoon." Tubuhnya mundur, seperti tidak ingin menyentuhku. Tidak. Jangan pergi. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, keparat.

Ia berdecih menatapku geli, tapi tetap dengan seringaian yang tajam hingga mulutku terkunci dengan hanya tatapannya yang tajam. "Jangan pergi," ujarku menyerah karena yang kuinginkan hanya dia sekarang bersamaku.

" _You know, Jihoon. We need something, like lovers do, kitten."_ Ia mengelus pipiku, hingga aku mendesah hanya dengan sentuhan intensnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku hanya untuk berdekat dengannya.

Ia menarik tubuh ringanku dengan leluasa, hingga aku duduk di pangkuannya. Menatapnya dengan mata bergetar. Tapi aku menyeringai, ingin tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Menarikku lagi dalam ciuman dalam dan panas, membawa pinggangku mendekat dengannya, menciumnya dengan dalam, mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Dan ia sedikit menyentakkan bagian bawah dirinya hingga aku mendesah tertahankan.

Keparat itu lagi – lagi menyeringai.

.

.

.

 **a/n**

 **hi, lagi yang selalu membaca ff panwinkku. salken, pada yang baru baca.**

 **jadi bagaimana keselanjutan ff yang harus kutulis lainnya, hm? jujur, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang polos seperti panwink ini jadi aku membuatnya agak smut ya.**

 **loves by me**


End file.
